


He's not yours to take! Back off!

by Mokona



Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: Accidentally rivalry, Caring Sakuma, Gen, Jealousy Miyoshi, Mother Hen Sakuma, OOC Kaminaga, Possessive Behavior, Worried Sakuma, ooc Miyoshi, ooc Sakuma, wicked Kaminaga
Language: Bahasa Malaysia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 13:50:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6756748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mokona/pseuds/Mokona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Kaminaga has been compromised."</p>
<p>"What?!" Sakuma is too overreacting</p>
<p>"So?" Miyoshi annoyingly as usual being stoic.</p>
<p>"Calm down Millitary-kun. Nothing going to happen with that guy. He is trained Spy remember? Also we had our motto which is-"</p>
<p>"Don't get killed" </p>
<p>"Kaminaga!" Sakuma menjerit gembira.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's not yours to take! Back off!

**Author's Note:**

> Event after Ep 5. Gomen...all my world right now have been drowning with Sakuma being ukes.Sorry!

Kaminaga has been compromised.  
Yuki yang cakap.

"What the?!" Sakuma yang overreacting.

"So?" itu jerla yang Miyoshi mampu cakap.

Sakuma tak dapat nak menahan dirinya daripada risau kepada ahli-ahli D kikan yang menjalankan misi di luar negara. Adakalanya dia tak dapat nak tidur semata-mata memikirkan 'apalah jadi kat diorang ya?' ataupun 'entah apa lah yang diorang buat sekarang ni ya?' dan perkara yang paling menakutkan buat sakuma ialah berita macam ni la. Berita buruk sesuatu yang terjadi pada salah seorang D kikan.

Jujur dia katakan, sejak dia bersama dengan D kikan. Perasaan dia mula berubah menjadi lebih dekat pada ahli-ahli D kikan berbanding sewaktu dia mula-mula menjejakkan kaki di agensi ini semata-mata untuk tugas memerhati.

Sakuma meneguk ludah. Miyoshi yang sejak tadi berada di sampingnya menjeling di sisinya. Dia berpeluk tubuh, dalam hati agak sakit hati juga kerana Sakuma risaukan orang lain selain dirinya. Nampak sangat dia bukan istimewa di mata Sakuma.

Pada awalnya dia tak adalah rasa annoying sangat kerana Sakuma juga sering menunjukkan kerisauan dia pada Hatano dan Fukumoto juga, tapi... Risaunya pada Kaminaga agak berlebihan.

Dah apa masalahnya kalau dia tak istimewa pun? Apa kau peduli tempat kau kat dalam hidup Sakuma hah Miyoshi? Ingat Miyoshi yang Sakuma tu permainan kau jer dari mula. Sejak bila kau dah jadi attached emotionally dengan Millitary-kun ni? Peduli la dia nak risaukan siapa pun. Tu hak dia. Tapi tu la masalahnya, Miyoshi tak boleh buat tak tahu. 

Tiba- tiba dia terasa satu perasaan yang posesif dalam dirinya untuk Sakuma. Mungkinkah perasaan yang lain juga hendak mengatakan yang dia cemburu? Gosh! No way! 

Dahi Miyoshi mula berkerut. Sakuma melihat Miyoshi dengan menaikkan alisnya kehairanan. 'Apa yang difikirkan oleh Miyoshi ya? Sampai bersungguh macam tu?' Gumam Sakuma.

"Calm down Millitary-kun. Nothing going to happen with that guy. He is trained Spy remember? Also we had our motto which is-"

"Don't get killed" 

"Kaminaga!" Sakuma menjerit gembira. Dari dia duduk di bangku bersama dengan Miyoshi, kini dia berjalan ke arah Kaminaga yang sedang tersenyum dan bersandar pada daun pintu.

Kaminaga nampak sedikit kurus dan pucat. Tetapi masih gagah mengukirkan senyuman di bibirnya. Kalau tadi dia hanya tersenyum biasa, kini dia tersenyum lebar hingga ke telinga semasa Sakuma meluru ke arahnya dan memberikan pelukan.

'Hangat' bisik Kaminaga.  
Jujur dia katakan dia perlukan kehangatan ini ketika ini. Dan dia tidak sangka yang Sakuma yang akan berikan dia kehangatan ini. Salahkah... If he start to longing this feelings?

Tch! Miyoshi dalam diam menatap dingin pada Kaminaga. Tangan kirinya mula mengepal buku lima dan entah kenapa dia teringin sekali mahu meninju Tepat pada wajah Kaminaga.

"Gosh... Did you eat? Look at you!" Sakuma melepaskan pelukannya dan meneliti Kaminaga dengan penuh kerisauan pada wajahnya. 

Dia menatap wajah Sakuma- atau lebih tepatnya ke dalam mata sakuma. Di situ dia cuba mencari sesuatu, mungkin Sakuma ada motif tersembunyi?The hell?! Apa yang dia jumpa- So pure and innocence sehingga membuatkan Kaminaga tersentuh. 

Jadi mungkin sebenarnya Sakuma tersalah makan? Dia melihat kedua tangan Sakuma yang masih menggenggam erat pada lengannya. Lembut tetapi masih tergenggam erat. Seolah-olah kalau Sakuma lepaskan tangannya,Kaminaga mungkin akan kembali ke london semula dan melontarkan diri sendiri ke situasi yang bahaya itu sekali lagi.Dia melihat ke arah Miyoshi yang berada di belakang berdiam diri sejak dari tadi. Dia cuba untuk mendapatkan penjelasan dari sikap tiba-tiba sakuma ini.

Tetapi nampaknya sia-sia sahaja.Miyoshi cuma mengangkat kedua bahunya tanda tidak tahu kemudian membuat riaksi bosan. Biasanya pemuda ini paling ceria sekali, tetapi kali ini dia cuma mendiamkan diri dan what the hell?! Kaminaga bersumpah yang Miyoshi baru sahaja melemparkan tatapan yang mematikan kepadanya sebelum berpaling ke tempat lain.

What the hell?! Dia tak rasa yang dia buat salah pada Miyoshi. Ada ker? So? Apa hak dia nak pandang-pandang macam tu? Dahlah dia baru balik, tak kuasa lah nak melayan kerenah manusia yang tak matured.

Nasib baik Sakuma ada. Okaylah mood dia sikit tengok senyuman pemuda millitary. Baru terasa dapat energy balik. Lantak la kau Miyoshi. Apa pun masalah kau, bukan aku buat hal dengan kau.

"Hahaha! Kan kena tangkap. Memanglah diorang nk torture dulu.Lepas dapat apa yang diorang nak barulah diorang bagi basic need. Itupun kalau Makanan dan minuman yang diorang bagi tak beracun." selamba Kaminaga ketawa perlahan sambil menggaru kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Ini bukan perkara yang awak boleh gelak la Kaminaga! Awak buat saya ri-"

Iris Kaminaga membesar. Wait a minute this guy- really overreacting. But kinda cute really. Dia tersenyum nakal.

"Did you just trying to imply that You worried about me?"

Blushing!!! Sakuma mula ternganga. Rona merah mula menghiasi wajah tampannya,walaupun ketika ini pada Kaminaga, Sakuma kelihatan begitu comel sekali.

"Kawaiii. Did you just blushing on me? Geez,you worried for nothing Sakuma-san. I'm here aren't I?" kaminaga membentangkan kedua tangannya seluas yang mungkin. Memberi bukti yang jelas yang dia tak apa-apa dan tiada kecederaan fizikal yang serius. Mental mungkin...

"I told him the same thing though. He just refuse and still underrate us." sinis Miyoshi.

Kaminaga mengerutkan dahinya, dia cukup tak suka nada yang digunakan Miyoshi ketika ini. 

"But hes cute. And I don't care. It's actually nice to have someone waiting for me at home." Kaminaga menghabiskan kata-katanya sambil tersenyum girang pada Sakuma.

"Awak berdua...tolonglah jangan bercakap seolah-olah saya tiada di sini." Sakuma menekup wajahnya untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merah kerana malu. Malu pada Kaminaga yang tiba-tiba jer sesuka hati cakap dia comel. Apakah. Comel tu bukan untuk perempuan jer ker? Dah tu? Dia bukan perempuan. Kenapa semua orang dalam D kikan ni kena layan dia macam dia ni seorang gadis yang mudah rapuh dan masih lagi suci? Owh! Okay! Cut yang masih suci lagi tu. Sebab macam tak kena jer.

"Kaminaga, I'll prepare something for you. Just wait in the kitchen okay?" satu senyuman lembut dan hangat dari Sakuma sudah cukup membuatkan Kaminaga salah tingkah. Rasanya macam jantung dia berdegup pantas dan tanpa dia sedar ada rona tipis di kedua pipinya.

Miyoshi yang melihat Scene Kaminaga dan Sakuma bagailan dia baru sahaja menghabiskan Novel cinta bangsawan perang zaman dahulu. Scene fluffy romance di hadapannya ini hampir membuatkan dia terasa hendak muntah. Mungkin kerana dia memang tak suka miliknya dirampas, ataupun lebih tepatnya dirampas tepat di hadapannya. Gosh, Kaminaga you better not try to push my button.

Pak! Satu tepukan lembut dan mesra di mendarat di bahunya. Dia menoleh ke belakang dan melihat Kaminaga sedang memasang riaksi serba salah di wajahnya. Tanpa segan silu, Miyoshi menepis tangan Kaminaga dan membuatkan Kaminaga tersentak.

Since when Miyoshi become so unprofessional? Itulah yang sedang bermain di fikiran Kaminaga ketika ini. Dan segalanya terjawab apabila...

"Don't you dare touch or even think to come near him. He's mine" Miyoshi memberikan tatapan maut dan menghilang ke ruangan dapur. Dia meninggalkan Kaminaga yang terpinga-pinga di belakang.

Namun begitu....dalam pada masa yang sama.Selepas bayang Miyoshi mula menghilang, satu senyuman sinis terbentuk di bibir Kaminaga. 

"Like hell I would. He's too precious to let go just like that."


End file.
